The Scent of Jasmines
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Rated M for implied situations.  Ruka buys a new body wash and Shiki isn't so excited about it but ends up liking it in the end. Sorta drabblish I guess.


I can tell I haven't updated in awhile. My email keeps getting blown up from reviews and what not. Keep the reviews coming though, they keep me motivated to update.  
Anyway... It's Ruka and Shiki, another installment of my VK Confessions series. It's getting close to the end of the little series.  
I want to give a special thanks to a friend whose reviewed a lot of my stories and kept me going. Thankies Elfie XD.  
Anyway, I'll shush. I doubt you want ot see me blabbering like an idiot.  
Enjoy!

* * *

BEEP! BEEP!

Ruka groaned and rolled over, pulling her blanket over her head. Without pulling the blanket over her head, she flipped the alarm clock off. Ruka go up off the bed slowly, being careful not to pull the blanket off the other person on the bed. Walking into the bathroom she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it into the clothes hamper, running a hand through her hair.

Shedding the rest of her clothes, she flipped on the water and waited while it grew warm. A cold chill from the night before still lingered in the air, causing goose flesh to quickly cover her skin. She rubbed her arms, hoping to rub warmth into them. When the water was warmed to her preference she stepped under the spray melting, not literally, slightly from the warmth. Smiling in content, Ruka lathered up her hair quickly, letting the water slowly rinse the soap out. She washed her body, quickly, using the jasmine scented body was she had bought the other day. She preferred lavender but wanted to try something different. She didn't mind the smell of the jasmine flower, but it didn't have the calming, therapeutic properties of lavender. Ruka smiled more remembering that Shiki had been with her when she got it. He had been so confused as to why she had wanted to change what she was using.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Ruka… Why aren't you getting your lavender body wash?" asked Shiki when he noticed Ruka had walked past her usual body wash._

"_I want to try something new. See how it works." said Ruka picking up and smelling a lily scented body wash before putting it back down. _

"_But why change it that much? Why not change it slightly by getting something combined with lavender?" asked Shiki._

"_Because I want to try something totally different." said Ruka picking up a rose body wash, putting it down quickly after she smelled it._

"_But why?" asked Shiki, still confused._

"_I want to try something new. Change things up a bit." said Ruka picking up a jasmine scented body wash, smiling when she smelt it. "This will do."_

"_Why do you want to change? You're perfect the way you are." said Shiki, following Ruka to the register._

"_I, myself isn't changing. Just the body wash I use is." said Ruka, paying for the body wash._

"_Why can't women be happy with one body wash?" asked Shiki as he and Ruka walked out of the store._

"_because we like variety in our life." said Ruka._

_Shiki followed Ruka to the car, contemplating whether she meant it seriously or as a joke._

_*_End Flashback*

Laughing quietly, Ruka flicked the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body; also wrapping one around her hair. Ruka walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, walking over to the dresser and pulling clothes out, getting dressed quickly. Ruka walked back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Ruka had just started blow drying her hair when Shiki stumbled into the bathroom, yawning sleepily and running his hands through his hair. Ruka watched as Shiki sniffed the air,

"Is that your new body wash?"

""Yep." said Ruka. "You like?"

"It's good." said Shiki.

Ruka smiled in triumph, glad that Shiki had finally began to understand. Ruka walked out of the bathroom and into the bed room, again, picking up her purse.

"Where are you going?" asked Shiki walking to the bathroom doorway, his face still dripping water.

"Work. I have to go in early." said Ruka, looking back.

Shiki shot forward and grabbed Ruka, dragging her backwards into the bathroom; locking the door behind them.

"Let's see how long this body washes scent lasts." said Shiki, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Okays that's it for that one. More to come though no worries.  
R&R darlings, please.


End file.
